Mayhem
by Silvercrescentmoon88
Summary: Transformers, reactors, chaos, Nightingale is a new plant underway until the sudden arrival of the mischievous three from the autobot gang soon all hell is let loose what trouble is caused when the reactor become alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Mayhem

**Rating**: For Mature themes. There be slash ahead between male characters.

**Universe**: Post Movie 07

**Pairings**: Jazz x Prowl

**Warnings**: Profanities galore

**Summary**: With a new Nuclear plant under construction, everything seems like its going to plan until certain troublemakers from the Autobot ranks appear.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers belongs to its associated appropriates and not me. However the Ocs are purely mine.

This ficiton is set in a different universe.

:/\: - Internal Comm. Link.

* * * * * * * * * *

Chapter One:

Nightingale Nuclear plant

The day was just beginning in Kievan distinct area, cars could be seen driving upon the recently tarmac parking lot of an incomplete reactor plant. The skies above were devoid of clouds and the sun beat down onto the incomplete foundations of the sarcophagus house which housed Nightingale's reactors building facilities which were beneath. The dusty grounds were now being cleared for stone slabs to put down towards the Administration building for the Kievan company. Cranes, kangaroo cranes and bulldozers were in operation on the site. You could hear the roaring of the engines as the bulldozers removed the dust from the site.

"GANG WAY!" Screamed a red and black transformer as they came flying through the gates of the Nightingale power plant. "OH SLAG!" However it was too late, his form ploughed spectacularly into the wall of the sarcophagus "ooh why do I see pretty reactors flying around my head?" The red Lamborghini said before collapsing to the floor. it was oblivious that he had skidded on the clean surface of the newly tarmac roads.

"Where's that little . . . . ." Before the black GMC Top Kick truck could finish his sentence, his on board sensors detected a massive spike of radiation from within the sarcophagus houses themselves even though the reactors themselves were absent from the site and current undergoing all the highest safety checks at the stationery plant in northern west Wang. The radiation levels were from the research facility behind the reactor buildings where a 121 year nuclear reactor was being studied. "Optimus come in?"

_:/What is it Ironhide?_\: Came the leader's voice over intercom.

"You remember those radiation levels we detected the other day? Well I found the source." He told his leader.

_:/I will be there shortly Optimus over and out._\: His leader responded as Ironhide glared at the Lamborghini, who was now smiling innocently at the Top Kick truck.

"If Optimus wasn't on his--." Ironhide began his triad that would end in threatening the rambunctious Lamborghini with pain.

"Excuse me this is private property!" Came the voice of the President of the plant. The Autobot's weapons specialist glanced down at the suited man as he came to stand next to the large black bot "I suggest you leave!" Workers and technicians glanced down from the scaffoldings they were perched upon watching the current proceedings with keen interest.

Ironhide looked at the human as he stood beside him before the black bots attention moved to a young female human making her approach. The woman was better known as Siria, she was the head of construction. Behind her was a familiar looking yellow Lamborghini.

"Where the slag have you been hiding?!"Sideswipe demanded, his brother shrugged. The young technician/ head of construction looked completely confused by this.

"Well brother I've been taking care of my new human charge." Sunstreaker said as Siria walked over to the president and spoke about asking the Transformers for help. The president simply acknowledged this as Optimus and the others arrived on the scene.

"Good work Ironhide." Optimus said as he looked at his weapon specialist "I am sorry for trespassing but we have detected radiation levels from this area."

"What do you expect from a nuclear plant." Siria spoke up with a strong Ukraine accent in her tone. "we could you use your help in building this place because we have missed the deadline for reactor one." she spoke with such confidence towards the transformer as he agreed to assist the building of the first reactor . . . . . .

**Facility One**

**(Reactor Unit One)**

"Be careful!" Jazz looked at the human scolding him for trampling all over the cables and nearly missing the ready graphite moderator. Jazz didn't seemed to that interested in assisting the humans building such an impervious contraption. He wanted to be out racing.

"How the hell do you guys do anything around here without music?" Jazz inquired as he used his speakers to blast out music and began dancing in time with the beat whilst Wheeljack assisted in the checking of the Control rods when from beneath the reactor an explosion occurred, both the young technician and Wheeljack appeared with black faces, the latter was still holding the control rod in his hands.

"Wheeljack! We weren't supposed to blow that up!" The technician proclaimed loudly, Jazz cackled and wrapped his arms about his middle.

"I swear Marie he just looked at it!" the technician defended himself. Suddenly a loud smashing sound could be heard as the graphite moderator was in pieces thanks to Jazz sitting on it.

"Run!" Screamed a pair young twins as they ran with the two Lamborghinis behind them. Ironhide appeared covered from head to toe in bright pink paint, his arm cannons were primed and ready to shoot the aforementioned mechs and humans.

"Get back here you slaggers!" Ironhide screamed at them as he ran through the open corridors of the reactors.

"Hey smell anything cooking?" Jazz asked as he got up and walked off before seeing the technicians putting out the burning moderator. "seriously people can you smell- my aft is on fire! My aft's on fire!" Jazz danced around before jumping into the cooling pond.

"Everything going well?" The president asked, his gaze fell upon the burnt remains of the graphite moderator and his eyes widened "what happened to the moderator!" Everyone pointed towards jazz as he clambered out of the massive containment hole for the reactor.

"Yeow! That smarts" He squeaked as the director rolled his eyes. Siria appeared with the replacement moderator.

"It would seem that the graphite moderator has been destroyed." she said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "reactor one containment ready?" she asked as Wheeljack lifted the humans out before the under shield was lowered into place.

Prowl looked at his bond mate before shaking his head.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"You always seemed to get into trouble don't you?" He admonished playfully as the reactor's moderator was lowered into place. Jazz Smiled as he knew what he meant by _trouble _but something told him that the worst was yet to come.

Authoress note:

I know it confuses people about reactors so here's something I whipped together to people you lot out;

RBMK: high power channel type reactor

Graphite moderator: is a moderator used to moderator reaction with the reactor

AGR: Advanced gas-cooled reactor (British reactors only)

Magnox: very old version of the AGR

Pebble Bed: are generation three reactor used in small bin style reactors


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

more mayhem is unleashed, siria's ripping her hair out but I have special surprise for you on chapter three

^-^ please read and review and I will review yours!

* * * * * * * * * *

Chapter Two:

**Level two Mayhem**

Jazz glared at the Dodge Charger as he stared back at the Solstice. Jazz knew what Prowl was getting at when another explosion occurred from behind, Wheeljack was stood there once again with another melted fuel rod in his hands. Siria sighed as this meant that they would have to order three new control rods in. Jazz started snickering before bursting out laughing.

"Did he just-'" one of the female technicians said as she pointed to Jazz sitting on the very hot graphite remains of the graphite moderator (the moderator is just to moderate reactions).

"Hey is it me or is getting hot in here." At that moment Jazz blasted off his music with the song 'it's getting hot in here' everyone covered their ears as the sound wave rippled through the room, "okay seriously people is it me or is hot in—my aft's on fire put it out! put it out!" The solstice screamed as the humans simply laughed at his expense before he leapt through the roofing trying to put it out.

Now almost of his comrades were wetting themselves as Jazz dragged his aft across the floor trying to put out the fire but it was no use as now the robot jumped from the floor all the way to what were the single remains of the no longer existent Kievan one.

"Well that was must have been embarrassing for him?" Siria remarked as the fuel rods were being loaded into the reactor. "did he just –?" before she could finish a massive explosion occurred and what have been a silver Solstice landed in the water of Lake Hun Jen. Smoke arose from the black solstice as everyone was either on the floor killing themselves laugh or busy checking the uploading dock for the reactor's fuel.

"Wheel jack you might want to check on Jazz if he's in one piece." Siria said as she smiled at him,

"I'll call Ratchet," he said as smoke still arose from where Jazz had landed.

"Oh you think that's funny do!" Jazz said smarty towards the humans who soon shut up from laughing, "how about I drop you into the reactors!" He remarked as Siria looked worried at him.

"Come on Jazz Ratchet's awaiting you back at the ship" Wheel jack told him before he winked at the humans for the mockery he had put them through.

"RUN!" screamed the people from site B as water from where Jazz's landing flooded through the whole of both site B and A and towards the clearing site of C and D. "Ew crabs!"

"No!" Sophia screamed as she saw the room scattered with the flooded reactor fuel rods, "right you horrible lot clear this up!"

"/P_rowl could you explain to me why Jazz is scorched from inside out?_\" Rachet asked over the intercom.

"I am not sure but I think we're not welcome at Nightingale nuclear plant."

"/W_hy would that be and what the hell have to you done to the humans_\" Ratchet replied as Prowl looked at the angry bunch of Technicians who were either soaked, black faced or just not in the mood for them any more.

Prowl apologized to the humans as he helped load the shield onto the top of the reactor when a loud crunching sound rippled through the building, Prowl optics flared upwards as the chimney stack came crashing southwards onto the sarcophagus then onto the floor sending debris everywhere.

"As I said before I am so sorry for this." Prowl was so apologetic as Optimus ordered him and the others back to the ship.

"_/Prowl explain to me what that loud sound was?_\" Optimus asked over the comm.

"Well I think when Jazz caused the tidal waved it made the chimney stack collapse on to the roofing of the sarcophagus before hitting the floor." He told him as the glaring humans were highly not amused by this and refused to work with them from this day onwards . . . . .

The day was now coming to close to the plant as the construction was focused on the building and the small RBMK's (High power channel type reactor). All the humans stood at the front of the Nuclear reactor plant bandage, soaked with towels around them or simply angry at the day's eventful humiliation.

"Your help was truly appreciated." The president said as Siria stepped up along side him, "but with the humiliation we have suffered from some of the transformers we will not wish for further from the but Optimus Prime you and your officers are still welcome to help."

"Slag that!" Jazz remarked as the humans gave him the right evils for bring a chimney stack down on them, "I am outta of here."

"I apologizes for the hassle you have had to work with and I will be promptly back in the future to see how you have gotten on." Optimus told the president as Jazz broke down the barrier before disappearing from the site however the worst was yet to come the barrier collapsed to floor scattering the Technicians around the place.

"Oh this will be the end of me," Siria remarked as she walked away . . . . . .

* * * * * * * * * *

Authoress note:

^-^ RBMK are Russian but due to the fact they were obsolete, my character decided to studied heavily into them and yes she is a level one candidate who works for the NRC but no one knows

^o^ thanks for Caesar tiger kin sorry i changed the story a bit.

^-^ it's a nightmare trying to research this

BWR? No clue what that is . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank my sister and Caesar tiger Kin for reviewing my story! And thanks Caesar tiger kin for adding my story to her alert list :

Chapter takes place about three months later after the construction of site A

Okay warning I wanted to make things more amusing by giving my reactor personalities; don't know if you agree.

Chapter three:

**Snow Hassle**

**(Night time)**

(22nd October)

Flood lights filled the area surrounding the finished reactors before beginning to pump the reinforcement cladding into the outer walls of the reactors. Snow had begun to settle causing the grounds to be somewhat slippery and the air colder than usual which limited the use of the bulldozers and cranes alike. The removal of the roofing to the reactor hall was going smoothly even with minor set backs. The Solstice had managed to break a mammoth beam before collapsing the roofing of the new established units not to mention giving them personalities with the Allspark residing in his spark chamber. However this didn't stop the final commercial operation being put into place.

"Slagging hell this snow is slippery!" Sideswipe said as he skidded into the wall of the half dismantled sarcophagus again like he had done three months ago. Siria looked at the wall as Sideswipe did a spectacular face plant on the floor. In her arms she held a two week old sparkling who was fascinated by her appearance and the fact that she had a hot chocolate in her other hand.

"How's things going?" Ironhide asked as he knelt down next to the humans who were sitting beneath a lodging tent out of the snow whilst the transformers continued the decommissioning of the sarcophagus. Suddenly Prowl's voice came over the weapons specialist's comm. link.

"/P_rowl here, we've just detected another massive snow wave coming your way\" _

"_/O_kay Prowl Ironhide over and out.\" He reported back before Siria looked at him.

"We can finish this off tomorrow after the snow storm has pulled out from the eastern areas." He told Siria as she cuddled Bluestreak closer to her before taking him back toward the entrance of the reactor facility.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Daytime:**

**(Nightingale – a week later**)

Droning from the massive bulldozers could be heard as they cleared the site of snow and remaining dust from the demolishing of the sarcophagus'. Each of the reactors had now been lagged so heat could no longer escape from them. Jazz glanced down at the humans as they looked back at him from their position. The Solstice glanced over in his bond-mate's direction before he walked over to the humans. Then the moment he turned his back, he was pelted with a horde of snowballs which the humans had gathered from the bulldozers shovels. Jazz yelped in surprise as snow slid down into armour crevices before scooping up a handful of snow and compacted it into a ball. The saboteur smirked at the humans before throwing it at them, the humans anticipating his retaliation, scattered to get out of the way.

"Run for you lives!" Shouted one of the humans as they all took refuge behind the bulldozers. The large snowball impacted against the machines and broke apart showering everyone in the vicinity with snow.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy these humans," Prowl asked, Jazz grinned at him but it soon fell when he noticed Siria with her report board. The human female and her board was covered by snow.

"JAZZ!" Siria screamed as she glared at him whilst trying to uncover herself from the snow, "if your that bored then let me give you something to do!" Everyone panicked at the comment made by their boss before scattering from the surrounding area. They had deemed it necessary to call Jazz 'the Solstice of Destruction' because of the previous damages to the reactors.

"Actually I stand corrected you're better off not--!" Before she could finish Jazz's aft was set alight by a certain mischievous completed reactor (two). Jazz leapt up into the air and danced around whilst trying to put out the fire before diving into the water causing a massive tidal wave.

"/_Ironhide to prowl.\"_

"_/P_rowl here, what is it Ironhide?\"

"/I_s Siria with you because we've now completed the fifth and seventh reactor and reactor eight is almost completed.\"_

"/I'll relay that onto her once she's finished grilling Jazz.\"

"/O_kay Ironhide over and out\"_

Prowl glanced over in the human female's direction to see that she was still grilling his bond-mate for his stupidity and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Unit one:**

**Temporary control room **

Siria sat in the control room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. On her lap was a rather lively sparkling who was more than happy to beat the crap out off a small blue object. Bluestreak's baby blue optics scrutinised the object as he tried to reshape the object into many new dimensions, Siria's attention was currently elsewhere instead of upon the infant sat in her lap. Her chief engineer of unit three was currently informing her about the reactor's newest devious antics which involved setting up trip wires for a certain GMC Top Kick truck. Soon the shiny grey surface of Bluestreak's plating became a somewhat mucky brown colour along with Siria's nice clean red top. but she still hadn't noticed the infant's antics until Blue squealed with amusement.

"Oh look at you!" She said as Blue giggled "we'll need to get you all cleaned up before you go back to your parents."

"Let me handle that before I let you feed him afterwards." Prowl said as he stepped into the room, Siria smiled sheepishly as she handed the tactician his son before she turned her attention back to Monica. She listened to the last of her chief engineer's report before signing off and heading out into the corridor to change into a new top.

Authoress note:

Sorry peeps chapter four is on hold *sob*

^-^ hopefully I will get my butt in gear to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again our bots have been invited to a Halloween party.

Note: the prank on Ironhide turns out to be worst than planned

Note: Severna is another plant but using the Magnox and AGR (old type of reactor and a Advanced gas-cooled reactor.)

Once again I want to thank my sister (PrancingTiger86) for sorting out my grammar.

Chapter Four

Halloween disaster

(October 31st)

Mist surrounded the hallways, lights dimming through a spooky effect, red paint created the effect of blood stained walls, unused cables with effects coming from them made the prefect spooky atmosphere for theme of meltdown. It was the prefect idea planned to help the popularity and funds for the Nuclear protection programme (Severna included). There was an undeniable smell of processed metal in the air.

Everything was going to plan until a certain prankster and his partner in crime began their prank. This was to give the reactors a special Halloween present but soon the trap had been misplaced by the fact that they had gotten the wrong people and were to do fuel changes on reactor unit one.

Sideswipe smiled evilly as the unit moderated her cooling systems before trying to distract her from her routine which unfortunately ended up throwing them from the facilities itself.

"Slagging reactor!" Sideswipe said as she grabbed him before throwing him around the room then onto the floor whilst his twin disappeared leaving him to take the punishment. However forgetting that the spray cans were on the roofing and trip wire was near the control room, Sunstreaker had been apart of the plot but soon he wished he hadn't as no sooner had Siria stepped into the room she was also covered by silly string and spray along with Ironhide, Optimus, Jazz and a now almost two month Bluestreak.

"Yikes!" Sunstreaker whimpered as Ironhide looked at him before priming his weapons for firing leaving the other two mechs and the human female to calm a screaming Bluestreak who one didn't like the sticky mess he was in.

"Oh slag!" Sideswipe said as Ironhide glared at him and his twin before unit one grabbed them and handed out their punishment ( = ) ouch!). Siria handed Bluestreak back to his creator and Jazz immediately got him to calm down and he fell off to sleep in his arms before he was taken to the wash room.

"Oh unit one make sure they clean this up!"

"Will do once I'm done punishing them!"

**(Trick of treat prank)**

**later on that day**

Halloween was truly under way. Lanterns lit the gardens and along the hallways. People walked along the corridor closely to the personnel who were showing them the plant. Eerie noises and sounds echoed from the darkened reactors whilst lights flickered to create a more sinister look. However reactor operations were running normally even though they had their own programme so they could run on their own accord.

Red paint mixed with runny liquids gave the idea of blood, and the fake dead bodies that had been scattered about the plant created a scene from a horror movie. However going towards the main dinning hall music boomed through the door as a party was in full effect. People had gathered around the Transformers getting to know them and what they did as a jobs whilst other people simply came to see what work had been carried out over the past few weeks. Bluestreak was amusing himself by smashing a box full of oreos and blueberry pies whilst the other children were messing around. Bluestreak didn't even seem bothered by the music.

"Aw he's cute." A child said as Bluestreak fluttered his door wings, "can we play with him?"

Siria nodded as she took Blue from the baby chair he had been strapped in and put him down on the floor with his little vampire outfit on. The little kids gathered around as they played pass the parcel however whenever Blue got it once the music stopped, he would rip the paper further than he should do. Jazz walked over to the kids and Bluestreak cooed and clicked at the sight of his parent.

"Hey Jazzula can you tell us a horror story?" The kids asked as Jazz picked up Bluestreak to give him, his last meal of the day. Siria eyed him suspiciously before the Solstice erupted into a story that he knew wouldn't scare the kids too much. When he was finished, the kids applauded the effort before they were taken by the reactor engineers to start the games that had been set up for their amusement.

Suddenly two Lamborghini came flying through a wall before being grabbed again only for the whole process to begin a new. The kids who had been playing the games set up abandoned them to watch the spectacle involving the Autobot twins, some even erupted into laughter at the twin Lamborghinis expense.

"Er well that was amusing . . . ." Siria said as she glanced in the direction where the silver Solstice was standing holding Bluestreak, the infant looked at her, smiled cheekily before returning to his bottle of energon "hey children, who wants to play treasure hunt?"

"Me, me, me!" The children shouted, Bluestreak merely fluttered his door wings sleepily in his creator's arms whilst the parents and other Transformers looked on.

"Okay children, the pirates have stolen the precious chests full of sweets and stashed them in the caves but they won't tell us where they are." Siria began to say, "our menacing pirates have left hints around the place. Join up with your parents they have your map. Any questions? No okay here we go . . . . ."

Optimus seemed amused by these strange human customs especially this 'Halloween'; "Humans are amusing, these customs amaze me and yet I have no understanding of these customs."

Ironhide simply smiled at Optimus before joining the quests for the sweets in case the twins caused any trouble . . . . . . .

**Little Later on**

The games were getting more and more fun however the world's scariest prank was about to unfold as the twins had dressed themselves up as zombies which petrified the paranoid unit three into loosing it's fuel rods into its cooling pond and for unit two to seal it's doors. However the plot devised by the twins refused to scare unit one for she had already set a new prank in motion. Sunstreaker entered with Sideswipe as dead swamp zombies.

"We have come to eat your brains humans." The twin Lamborghini's said, the unit made a motion that would have been similar to cocking an eye brow "give us your brains!"

"Psh you call that a prank?" She asked as she launched her own prank by removing her bio shield and releasing her own band of '_dead_' zombie engineers and her scariest weapon yet; the molten monster. The twins were frightened to the point where they actually abandoned their own idea and ran for it.

However everyone including Siria burst out laughing for this had been one of the most funniest pranks in the world, even the reactor was laughing to the point when her fuel channels ached.

"Did you see those two?!" The reactor said as she was killing herself laughing still. "they're a bunch of babies." Siria smiled as the youngsters came in and reactor coloured the flooring in different shades to pinpoint the areas where she had hidden the sweets.

Siria glanced up at Prowl who had watched the events unfold "You know what Prowl, You were right about playing the twins at their own game. Maybe this time they have learned their lesson."

**Authors note:**

I could not resist it I had to pull a prank on the twins but they get their own back in chapter five. . . . . .

Protection federation is for the rebuilding of the world after the Kievan one disaster.

Please read and review!


End file.
